


A one in a million chance?

by SianRuns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/pseuds/SianRuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cosima meets a 'stranger' at the local park, and it just so happens that they are listening to the same song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A one in a million chance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/gifts).



> Evening all!
> 
> I received another prompt from my pal HermioneSpencer, so this is for her.
> 
> Hope it lives up to expectations ;)
> 
> It's a little NSFW towards the end, so heads up.
> 
> Love, Sian <3

Cosima could hear the sound of the thunder rumbling through the building as she fled down the thankfully, empty stairwell. The slap of her tattered slippers created an irritating rhythm against the plastic strip of each step. A flash of lightning blinded her as she made her decent and she stumbled carelessly on the final step.

 

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, forcing her to madly step out into the thunderstorm outside the apartment. Cosima was furious. Her hands were by her sides, balled in tight fists. In her bid to escape the confines of the room, she was too hasty to grab a jacket and the chill of the wind prickled at her skin.

 

But she continued on without a second thought, striding purposelessly against the angled sheets of water pouring from the grey skies. She made a desperate attempt to shield the lashings of rain from her glasses, but eventually admitted defeat and carried on, squinting to see past the droplets on the lenses. 

 

To make matters worse, as she stopped to cross the road a passing car sent a wave of water in her direction as it raced through the vacant streets without a care _. Typical_ , she murmured under her breath.

 

Once on the other side of the street she had almost reached her destination. There was a distinct lack of people inhabiting the park, though she was certain that was due to the weather. Water sloshed under the soles of her shoes as the trudged through the gateway and into the mercifully peaceful green. On a normal day she revelled in the busy conversation and individuals’ enjoying the space, but today the silence was welcomed.

 

It was not a long walk through the saturated grass before Cosima reached her terminus. A quaint bench, sheltered almost entirely from the masses of precipitation. A few puddles seeped their way across the concrete, but mostly, it was dry. And it was a haven from the whirlwind of the last hour.

 

She dug inside the damp pockets of her jumper and pulled out the battered music player. A web of cracks splayed across the screen from an accidental drop the previous month. However, it still worked perfectly fine and remained a faithful companion to most of her journeys.

 

Cosima took her place on the worn green bench in the shelter. It took a while to unravel the ear buds from their tangled mess, but eventually they were free to pop into both ears. Her wet clothes did little to protect her from the cold wind, but nonetheless she pulled the jumper tighter around her slight form.

 

She drew in a few deep breaths, tasting the air. The smell of rain as it hit the dry ground was a smell that Cosima would never grow tired of. Upon settling on a well-loved album of hers, she relaxed into the bench with her eyes shut – ignoring the sharp coolness of the metal against the delicate skin of her back.

 

Merely a few songs into the album, Cosima felt the presence of someone take a seat next to her, a clue as the bench juddered slightly as the stranger forced their weight upon it. She takes a moment to open one eye to check out the individual.

 

Satisfied that they were not a threat, she once again closes her eyes and concentrates her energy on feeling calmer and just enjoying the moment. The gentle sound and small vibrations of a foot tapping cause her to peek once again at the other body.

 

Cosima stared for a long while. The tapping matched the beat of her own music. Surely they didn’t happen to be listening to the same song? Especially, considering that the genre that was playing through her ear buds was less than popular.

 

But she watched carefully and the tapping did not falter once from the beat. She even began to tap her own foot to see if that would grab the person’s attention. Cosima was naturally curious, so it was only a matter of time before she had to ask just what they were listening to.

 

Before she could open her mouth, the woman spoke.

 

“Interesting…” Cosima pondered. It was indeed the exact same track.

 

“ _Oui_ , I find that this album is particularly good at calming my emotions.” The blonde replied.

 

“Also interesting that I find myself here, doing the exact same thing.”

 

“Ah, a true coincidence indeed. Nice choice.” Hazel irises looked directly at Cosima, trying to read her.

 

“Thanks. I’m Cosima by the way.” She muttered, swiftly looking away. Thankfully the anger and frustration from earlier was diminishing quickly. When the woman with the golden locks removed her earbuds, Cosima mirrored her and set the music player back in the depths of her jumper.

 

“Delphine, _enchante_.” She smirked.

 

A mischievous glint shone in the blondes eyes. Cosima warningly shook her head. But just as she started to protest the blonde grabbed her face with both hands and slammed their lips together. At first the movements were purposeful, but slow. They took their time, revelling in the feeling.

 

Delphine lightly brushed her tongue against Cosima’s lips and she welcomed the muscle into her mouth, sucking on the tip gently. Upon noticing her legs squeezing together, she pulled her closer so that their bodies were flush - as close as possible on the confined space of the bench.

 

The kisses quickly became more frantic and Cosima broke away, but only to move her mouth to Delphine’s pulse point, sucking hard at the delicate skin. The moan that the blonde let rip from her chest caused the brunette to still her movements, but only to take her by the hand and drag her from the bench.

 

They hurriedly pulled each other back across the street, water splashing up their legs as they ran uncaringly through the puddled liquid. Cosima led Delphine by the hand back up the stairs that she not so long ago was angrily pacing.

 

There was a desperate fumble of keys, accompanied by playful giggles before the door to the apartment swung open. As soon as the pair were inside, Delphine took the opportunity to push Cosima hard against the door. She grabbed both hands to hold them above her head, pinning Cosima into place. When she was satisfied that the brunette was completely at her mercy she worked her lips across the delicate skin of her neck, nipping and sucking hard enough to pepper her skin with tiny marks.

 

Moving to hold petite wrists with one hand, Delphine pulled away and attacked the button of her maroon jeans, tugging the offending article of clothing down from her hips. Cosima did the rest and kicked them from her ankles and they landed half way across the room in a heap.

 

Cosima moaned against lips as a firm grip landed on her waist and fingers squeezed across the skin. The sound spurred the blonde to release the wrists from her grip and rip the soaked jumper from the brunette’s body. The neckline tore as it was yanked over her head, but neither of them cared and it swiftly joined the jeans.

 

“I’ll buy you another.” Delphine barely audibly murmured against her lips. She skimmed her hands down Cosima’s ribcage, and fluttered across her toned stomach before finally moving up to grasp both breasts firmly.

 

“Yes! _Fuck…_ ” She groaned as lips moved to capture a nipple, rubbing circular movements over the swollen nub. Hands found a new location under Cosima’s ass and hoisted her up against the door.

 

Delphine removed her mouth from her chest and pressed her body closer to pin her into position. Their kisses were hard and fast, but passionate. When Delphine’s impatient hand made contact with her wet centre, they moaned in unison. She deftly moved her fingers through the heat and gathering the wetness, before bringing them up to rub slight circles on her clit.

 

Cosima’s breath came in short gasps and pants, and her hands found purchase tightly on Delphine’s neck.

 

“Bed, now.” The brunette demanded and wriggled out of Delphine’s grasp.

 

“No, here.” The taller woman growled and pulled Cosima clumsily on top of her on the floor. She gulped as the exposed part of her lower back hit the cold laminate and the pair chuckled momentarily at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

Cosima grasped at the blonde’s hand and sunk back onto her fingers, riding them and letting out a deep sigh as she started to pick up the speed. Her eyes were squeezed shut with pure pleasure.

 

Delphine’s hands touched aimlessly all over her body, but the sight of the petite woman moving against her was too arousing. She reached down between their bodies and found her own clit, wanting to crash over the edge with Cosima, circling it frantically under her fingertips.

 

“Cosima, I’m already so close.” Her eyes snapped open.

 

“ _Oh fuck_ , I didn’t even know…” She moaned when she saw what the other woman was doing and one hand went to her own swollen button to help her along faster, and the other tweaked at the blonde’s nipple. A final guttural cry from Delphine signified her crashing over the edge, and Cosima followed not long after screaming her release.

 

She collapsed on top of Delphine and the pair lay together for a while as their breaths slowed to a reasonable pace. Eventually Cosima sat up and looked the blonde directly in the eye.

 

“I’m still pissed off with you.”

 

 


End file.
